Silico's Story
by Silikat
Summary: Set after the video, the Jellicles are just getting back into normal life when someone arrives, shaking the old order up again. First ever fanfiction, please be kind! R&R? Rated T for violence later on
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note-**

Hi! Silikat here with my first...ever...fanfiction! Dun dun duun!

Hee hee. Sorry about that. So, anyway, here it is. Enjoy! Oh, and please review, I would really appreciate feedback on this. Thanks! =D

* * *

Jennyanydots purred, content. She would never understand these humans. One minute they were rushing around their (strangely overlarge) dens, and wouldn't even give you a passing glance, and the next they were perfectly happy to sit for what seemed like hours and scratch you behind the ears. It was nice though. Jenny stretched out and yawned, scratching the large green sofa she was sitting on. The old human queen she lived with looked down at her, smiling.

"Do you like that Meg? Hmm? Do you like that? Do you?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. She _hated _her first name.

"Hey, it's your two little kitties birthdays today, isn't it? Do you want to go and see them? Hmm? Do you?"

Jenny meowed a 'yes' and moved to scratch the door, ever regretting the fact that humans couldn't speak cat. Then, lovable as she was, she would have to yell at that _patronising _human. "Don't talk to me like I talk to the kittens! In human years, I'm probably older than you. Learn some respect for your elders." She smirked. If only.

In fact, it was indeed her children's birthdays. She was even planning a birthday party with Jellylorum when she got back to the Junkyard. Though not strictly kittens, her two little rascals certainly needed keeping an eye on!

"Come on then, Meg. Let me get my coat."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the duo reached Victoria Grove, Jenny trotting alongside her human. As they got to number 72, they were greeted by a queen kitten's cry of "Mum! Have you seen my pearls? They were on the table a minute ago!" Jenny heard cackling from inside the house and sighed. She was willing to bet that was something to do with Rumpleteazer, her eldest child. By about a minute. Her and her brother Mungojerrie had a reputation around the Junkyard for stealing from their humans, so much so that Jellylorum, when they were talking over their sewing, wondered why the two thieves still **had** humans.

Jenny's train of thought was interrupted by the door opening to reveal her twins' flustered human queen. Her human greeted her with a grin, and started to talk to her about the weather. Jennyanydots stepped past the chatting pair and into the house. It was quite large and elegant, all fluffy carpets and wood panels. It smelled a lot better than Jenny's own house today, almost like cookies.

And, as if on cue, the birthday kits themselves slunk into the room, holding brown socks over their shoulders, matching their yellow, orange and brown calico fur. They were wearing mischievous smiles on their faces-never a good sign.

"And just **what **have you been up to?" Jenny demanded.

"Nuffin', mum" Mungojerrie tried to look innocent. It didn't work very well. "Watcha doin'?"

"Well," Jenny said playfully. "I _was _going to go and wish my two little rascals a happy birthday, but…" she trailed off, cuffing Mungojerrie around the ear.

"Go 'way, mum!" Rumpleteazer said, grinning at her brother. Her mother rolled her eyes, seeing the string of Woolworth pearls around her neck. "And where, may I ask, did you get that, _darling_…" Jenny's tone was light, but the calico twins sensed the accusation in their mothers' voice.

"Oh…er …birthday present. Fr'm Jerrie. 'Ya comin' ter the 'Yard tonight?" she mumbled evasively. Jenny sighed. Jerrie and Teazer were such a handful! Still, she was wrong about that human kitten's pearls.

"Of course I am, Teazer. I don't even know why I bother coming back to my humans' any more, there's so much to do around there. In fact, if it weren't for the mice and the cockroaches, I probably wouldn't." Now it was the twins' turn to sigh and roll their eyes. They thought their mother teaching the mice and cockroaches was just as bad as she thought their thieving was.

"So, 'ya wanna come in? Oh! We've got some new…ahem…stuff. It's really sparkly! An' really fun to play with."

* * *

Jellylorum sighed. She had run out of jobs to do around the Junkyard, after tidying her den, kitsitting Pouncival and Tumblebrutus for her brother Asparagus Junior, helping them tidy _their_dens, distracting Etcetera for Tugger and even finding Mistofeelees' lost rubber mouse. In short, she was bored, and Jenny wouldn't be back until 5 o' clock, and even then only to decorate her den for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's surprise birthday party. Jelly glanced at an old clock she had found, wound up and put in her den. 3:36. She had a while to wait. The old queen settled down for a quick catnap before her friend arrived.

* * *

One and a half hours later, Jelly was abruptly woken up by frightened yowling and angry barking. She hissed. Pollicles. They always wanted to attack the Jellicles, ever since the Awful Battle where they had been upstaged by a single cat. It sounded like they had succeeded. Without hesitation, Jelly ran off to find Munkustrap. The Jellicle Protector could fight a lot better than she could. He'd even got rid of Macavity, for Heaviside's sake! She just hoped she could find him before it was too late…

* * *

**Disclaimer-**Sadly, I don't own Cats. Or anything I'm gonna use, except my OC cat (who will appear later) and the humans. RUG, T.S Elliot and Andrew Lloyd-Webber do own Cats though.


	2. Waking Up

**Author's note-**

Back again! Here's part 2, for all who want to see. Oh and, _big_ thanks to **The Marvelous Mad Madam Mim**. So glad you like it! Again, please review, feedback is always a good thing =D

Disclaimer-See chapter 1.

* * *

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were playing hide and go seek around the Junkyard (They had been playing for hours-it wasn't getting any more fun) when Jellylorum tore through the 'Yard, yelling for Munkustrap. The brothers stared at her. They had never seen the old queen move so fast! In fact, they hadn't seen _anyone _move so fast. Except perhaps Tugger when he saw Etcetera coming.

That was when Tumble pointed out that the old queen looked terrified, which sent a nearby Demeter running and screaming "Macavity!" They shared a glance and Pounce rolled his eyes.

Without any further hesitation, the pair followed Jelly's scent, skulking around in shadows left by the towering piles of junk until they reached the area the older toms usually occupied. Jelly was standing there talking to the tom she was looking for, Munkustrap, the Protector. The cat in question was sitting on the tyre his father, Old Deuteronomy, usually occupied. Jelly seemed to have a stitch as she was clutching her side and gasping from time to time.

"…got to go and help them, Munkustrap!" The out of breath queen was saying. The silver tabby nodded gravely, then motioned to the other toms who had gathered to listen, namely The Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, Plato and Asparagus Jr.

"There's a cat in the alley to the west, near Jelly's den, being attacked by Pollicles. Coming to help?" All the other cats nodded, and they all ran back towards the main clearing in the Junkyard, leaving Jelly behind to catch her breath. Silently, Tumblebrutus moved towards Jelly and put a paw on her shoulder. The older queen visibly jumped, then swivelled round to face Tumble, who was badly concealing a smirk.

"Tumblebrutus! You scared the life out of me!" Her face darkened. "It's rude to sneak up on people, you know."

"Sorry, Aunty Jelly. What's going on?" Tumble's face was so innocent that Jelly almost forgot she was mad at him.

"I saw some Pollicles attacking a cat in the alley outside my den." Pounce's eyes widened.

"Anyone we know?" he asked, scared. Jelly shook her head and blew out her cheeks, before stamping her front paw on the muddy floor, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, where in Heaviside is Jenny?"

* * *

Back in Victoria Grove, the old Gumbie cat was looking through her twins' 'collection'. Still. It was an impressively large collection of various human bits and bobs, some pretty, some shiny and some just plain fun to play with. Jenny had to admit, (though never aloud) that it was pretty fantastic, the amount of things they 'acquired.' Almost absentmindedly, Jennyanydots swatted at yet another item in Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's stash-a small, fake-diamond studded thing. As it fell to her paws, she realised it was a watch. She started when she saw the time-5:16! Jellylorum must be going spare! She quickly turned to face her kits.

"Listen, Jerrie, Teaze, I've got to go, I promised Jelly I'd be back by five." The calico twins exchanged grins.

"Looks like we're not the only ones in trouble!" Mungojerrie laughed. "See ya later, mum!"

"Bye, mum!" Teazer called, as Jenny streaked out of the door as fast as her paws could carry her.

* * *

Jellylorum was in what the other Jellicles called the Infirmary, but what was really just the cleared out boot of a car, like the TSE1. The cat Munkustrap and the others had just rescued lay stretched out on the back seat. She was small, barely out of kittenhood. She looked pretty beat up, with several cuts and scars all over her body, all bleeding quite badly. Jelly was trying to treat them as best she could, but that wasn't quite well-this was Jenny's forte after all. The one thing Jelly hadn't tried to treat was the queen's front right paw, which was twisted quite badly. She had a suspicion it had been like that for a long time.

She sighed and looked away. There had been a lot of confusion around the 'Yard in the last 10 minutes. Who was this stranger? Why were the Pollicles out to get her? And why had she been this close to their Junkyard? This could only be answered when the unusually small calico woke up

Just then, somewhat ironically, as soon as she thought that, the small queen's eyelids started to flutter, and large amber eyes stared up at Jelly, scared and confused. Jellylorum took one look at the beat up cat, and called once more for Munkustrap.

* * *

The first thing Titch noticed when she woke up was that there was a small, yellow queen standing next to the couch-like thing she was lying on, screaming her head off about something. Titch grimaced, then blinked in confusion. Where was she? Last thing she knew, she was with Scratch, Goldie, Minx and the others, and then…BAM! Stuck in a…car? hardly able to move, with the screaming queen. Why couldn't she remember what had happened?

The random queen shut up for a second, looking down at Titch. Despite aforementioned screaming, she looked quite kind.

"Oh, hello, dear. How are you feeling?" Titch just whimpered, unsure of what to say. And, plus, her several cuts and scars hurt like mad. Ow.

The queen moved her head to one side, obviously expecting an answer. Well, she wasn't gonna get one.

"Please. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." The queen seemed like she was pleading. Well, tough cookies. _I'm not just silent, I'm stubborn too. _Titch thought idly.

"Has she woken up yet, Aunty Jelly?" a voice came, seemingly from nowhere. That is, until Titch noticed the door, and the head poking through it. A brown and white kitten was looking quizzically at the queen.

"Pouncival, go away." 'Aunty Jelly's eyes narrowed. "And I thought your father grounded you?"

"Er..ahem…yeah, about that…er…gotta go!" The kitten promptly dashed off. The queen, who Titch assumed was called Jelly, rolled her eyes before and turned back to Titch.

"If you can't tell me how you're feeling, at least tell me where you came from!" Titch thought about Jelly's question, and decided she had no idea what the answer was.

_Okay, think. _She thought to herself. _What was I doing _before _I ended up in this weird place?_

And then she remembered.


	3. A New Name for a New Life

"_Wait!"_

_She had been running and running, as fast as she could. Not that that was very fast, due to her sore paw. She had to stop, to catch her breath and rest. The other cats, her so called 'friends', had run off, and the pursuing dogs were getting ever closer. This isn't the first time something like this had happened, Titch thought, bitter._

"_Later, Titch!" Scratch, the Manx, yelled over his shoulder._

"_Wait! Please!" Titch yelled, but to no avail. All of the others were way out of sight by then. _

_She leaned against the wall, hoping, wishing, praying that she would be able to move, or fight, or just do something to get out of this mess. Some luck. She could hear the barking coming closer and closer. _

_She swore internally. They were coming around the corner. Titch tried to run, but she found she couldn't move it at all, not even to hobble on it, let alone escape. She just cowered against the wall, eyes tight shut. She had her claws crossed that they could not see her in the dark. _

_As if. They did see her, and they had claws too. And it seemed like they enjoyed nothing better than using them to attack poor innocent cats. _

_Titch's fur was matted with blood, and her vision blurred before she saw the figures-a Maine Coon, a bicolour tom, an older brown cat and a ginger and white tom, led by a stern looking silver and black tabby. That was when she finally gave in, and the whole world went black…_

Titch blinked, realising she was pouring her heart out to some cat she'd met all of five minutes ago. Oops.

Oh well. This 'Jelly' cat looked nice enough. At least, she didn't look like she was going to give her back to those stupid dogs.

"You poor thing! I was afraid of something like that. Well, as you have hears, I'm Jellylorum, and this," Jelly gestured around her.

"This is the Jellicle Junkyard. Now, what's your name?"

Titch swallowed. She had been wondering when that would crop up.

"Er…Titch."

"Titch?" Jelly was puzzled. "That's not a name."  
"Well, that's what all the others called me. Even the humans. I'm a stray, see. My parents disappeared when I was little. I can't remember them."

Titch shrugged.

"So, here I am." Titch decided she didn't want to talk about it, and curled up in the blanket she had been wrapped in, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Poor little lamb…"  
Jelly pulled the blanket tight around the small, sleeping form of 'Titch', sighing as she did so.

Suddenly, Jelly felt a paw on her shoulder. She gasped and whipped around, only to find Munkustrap standing there looking sheepish.

"Oh…Everlasting Cat, is everyone trying to scare me to _death _today!"

Munkustrap smiled wryly.

"You called?"

Jelly nodded.

"Yes. Our little friend just woke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She doesn't seem too bad. A lot of these cuts are old."

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"Poor her. Did you get a chance to talk to her?"  
"Yes, but she didn't say much. Told me about the attack-her friends ran away and left her in the lurch as soon as the Pollicles turned up."

The Protector winced. It was lucky Jelly had spotted her-if not, those Pollicles would have been ready to tear the poor cat in half.

Rumours were flying around the Junkyard about the new arrival. (Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were claiming no responsibility.) Even the usually distant kittens were interested, after all, it had been a long time since something of interest had happened around there.

Old Deuteronomy was especially interested, not just because as the Jellicle leader he would have to find out where the cat came from and return her there. Even from his perch on the vicarage wall, where he had been all day, he knew everything. (Mainly because, on Munkustrap's command, Alonzo came to give him updates.)

In fact, the only cats who didn't know were the house cats, the ones who were staying with their humans.

Cats like Victoria, Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer.

Cats like Jennyanydots, who was now racing towards the Junkyard as fast as her paws could carry her.

* * *

When Old Deuteronomy finally reached the Junkyard, it was about a quarter of an hour later, but little 'Titch' hadn't woken up yet.

The leader was going to meet Jelly, to talk about what they were going to do with this young cat.

"How is she?"

Jelly, who had her back to the door, had another shock, before swearing under her breath.

"Can you _please _not do that?"

Old Deuteronomy chuckled and apologised, before turning back to the sleeping Titch.

"Did she tell you where she was from, Jellylorum?"

Jelly shook her head, then proceeded to tell the leader al she knew about the young queen's problem. When she was finished, he sighed sadly.

"So she didn't have a tribe or a family?"  
"No, they seem to have disappeared when she was a newborn. Or if she did, she didn't mention them."

"That's right."

Both Jellicles looked down at Titch-she had woken up when they weren't paying attention and was listening intently to their conversation.

The grey calico blinked sleepily and tried to stand up, but her twisted paw seemed to collapse under her, and she fell back into a lying position.

"Ow." She mumbled.

Old Deuteronomy looked on, sympathetically.

"Little one, Jellylorum tells me you have no home, no family to go back to." It was more a question than a statement. Titch grunted a yes.

"Do you want to stay here, at the Junkyard? We can look after you, and you will be safe in here."

Titch's large amber eyes lit up. A home! She had never had a real home before. She found herself stuttering, suddenly embarrassed.

"Y..yes please, sir. I mean, if it's not too much trouble. Sir."

Old Deuteronomy's stern face broke out into a smile.

"It won't, I assure you. Now, I hear you are called 'Titch'."

Titch nodded.

"That isn't a proper name for a Jellicle. Would you like me to Name you?"

"Yes, sir."  
Old Deuteronomy pondered for a minute. This wasn't like naming a pet, or a cat's first name. A Jellicle Name must have meaning, must be exclusive to that cat.

"How about…Silico?"

Titch loved it. Finally, having a proper name, not just 'Titch.' "That would be great."

"Well then, welcome to the tribe, young Silico."

* * *

**Author's note-**Sorry about the wait. GCSE's really take a lot of time! Anyway, big thanks to **musicgal3 **for reviewing, and, once again, please review if you haven't already. Thanks!

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Cats.


End file.
